Sweet Dreams
by soulevans31
Summary: On rare occasions Ed does have good dreams, but what does he dream about? Have a new look into his past and dreams in this oneshot.


**I know I should be working on my other fanfic but this idea was just not content sitting in my idea journal not being read by all you awesome people. Even though it's Ed's dream it will NOT be from his point of view. This is just my interpretation as to what happened when they first saw alchemy. I'm not even sure if they saw it before they started studying it, but I say that they did.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Never did, never will.**

Tonight was a rare time. Tonight Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist was having a good dream. This dream did not consist of anything that usually haunted his nightmares. Even the presence of his mother did not ruin a single second. This dream was of a time long before their lives went down the drain, before even their father left. It was of a distant memory.

It was a cloudy day in Resembool. It had been cloudy the whole week and reports of rain were starting to come in. That day Winry had made a visit to the Elric home to come and play with Ed and Al. They were only three and four at this time but it made no difference. They were playing tag as his mother and father watch from the front of the house content with the peaceful quiet of a good day. Then the rain that had threatened to fall finally started. As soon as it started the brothers and their friend started running for the house at full speed, even so as they reached the house each one of them was soaking wet from the downpour. The two adults quickly rushed the children inside and got towels around them. The rain didn't let up it only got harder.

"I don't think we'll be able to get Winry back to her house through this storm. She'll just have to stay here to night instead. Dear, would you mind running a hot bath for the boys while me and Winry go and call her parents to let them know she be staying the night." Trisha said as she took Winry's hand and let her to where the phone was.

Hohenheim only nodded as he led Ed and Al into their bedroom to get ready for the bath as he started the water. Once the tub was full he felt the water to see how warm it was. He was surprised to find that the water seemed to be ice cold. As he sat their trying to figure out if he could make it warm with out using alchemy or merely refilling the tub, he gained a small audience. Ed and Al had slipped into the bathroom expecting to see a seaming tub of water, but instead they found their father kneeling in front of a tub full of water. They stayed quiet as they didn't want to interrupt their father with whatever he was doing.

"I guess I'll have to use alchemy if I don't want to refill the tub," he said quietly to himself. Then he lightly touched the sides of the bathtub. Bright red lightning seemed to extend from his fingers and danced along the surface of the water. As the electricity dispersed he just touched the now steaming water, but drew back quickly with a slightly scalded hand. He then registered two small gasps that came from behind him. He turned around to see Al clutching to the arm of his older brother; both were trying to decide if they should be scared or awestruck by the seemingly impossible feat they just saw their father accomplish. It seemed that Al had settled for being scared while Ed couldn't stop his mouth from falling open slightly. Hohenheim inwardly sighed at his foolishness. Trisha had insisted that he used any alchemy in front of his children, he would go through all of the formalities of using a circle.

"Boys, I didn't here you come in. I fear that you'll have to wait a few more minutes because it seems that I have made the water much to hot."

"Dad how did you do that," came the quiet and timid voice of a scared Al, who only seemed to tighten his grip on his brother's arm.

"It was only alchemy Al, and you shouldn't be afraid of it. If done properly, alchemy can be used to benefit people." Hohenheim said in his gentlest voice. He didn't want to frighten his children since he planned to started teaching them himself in a few years. He was almost done with his research into that bastards plan and then he could finally truly enjoy his family. As his two children stared at him in wonder, a huge grin spread across Ed's face.

"Alchemy, huh, it seems so cool. Do you think you could show us more sometime Dad. Please!"

As Ed woke up he felt happier then he had felt in a long time. He sat up and looked over to the suit of armor that housed his brother's soul. He felt a new determination to make things right once more. As Al glanced up the light that served as his eyes seemed to grow concerned.

"Brother, why are you crying?" His voice, just as shockingly young as ever, sounded worried.

Ed wiped the tears away with his left hand and sighed, "Nothing to worry your self about Al. It's just happy memories.

**I know that it's short but it's still cute, right? This is also based off of the manga so if your wondering who the bastard is, it's father. If you have any questions, comments, concerns, or ideas for future oneshots drop me a review. Flames are only meant for Colonel Mustang. **


End file.
